1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless vehicle tire pressure monitoring and, more particularly, to a system and method for wireless vehicle tire pressure monitoring that provide for recognition of tire location.
2. Background
It is known in the automotive industry to provide for wireless monitoring of vehicle tire parameters, particularly tire pressure. In such tire pressure monitoring systems, tire pressure sensors and radio frequency (RF) transmitters are mounted inside each tire, typically adjacent the inflation valve stem. In each tire, the tire pressure sensed by the tire pressure sensor is transmitted by the transmitter to a receiver/controller located on-board the vehicle. The tire pressure information delivered to the receiver/controller by the RF signals from the transmitters is subsequently conveyed to a vehicle operator or occupant, typically in the form of a display.
Exemplary tire pressure monitoring systems are described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,112,587 and 6,034,597. To recognize the particular tire location (e.g., front left (FL), front right (FR), rear left (RL), rear right (RR)) associated with an RF signal received from a tire transmitter, such tire pressure monitoring systems are programmed in an initialization or sign-up operation. That is, in order to provide a vehicle operator with information specific to each vehicle tire, programming of the tire pressure monitoring system is undertaken by a technician or vehicle owner so that each RF signal from a tire transmitter will be associated with a particular tire location.
Current tire pressure monitoring systems use a magnetic reed switch in each tire for such programming. More particularly, after the on-board vehicle/controller is placed into a program, initialization, or sign-up mode, the magnetic reed switch in each tire is activated by a technician or vehicle owner using a magnet. Such activation causes the tire transmitter in the tire to transmit a tire pressure signal to the controller the vehicle. In that regard, each pressure sensor and/or transmitter has a unique identification code associated therewith, which identification code is transmitted with the tire pressure signal. Using such identification codes, and by following a preselected sequence for activating each magnetic reed switch, the controller associates each tire pressure signal with a particular tire location.
Such a magnet and reed switch programming technique, however, has various problems associated therewith. As is readily apparent, each time the vehicle tires are rotated or changed from their initial locations, this programming technique must be repeated to ensure that the tire pressure monitoring system continues to operate properly by conveying accurate information, including tire location, to the vehicle operator. As a result, and because this programming technique is relatively complex, the possibility of inaccurate operation of the system is increased, particularly if such programming is not performed by a trained technician. Moreover, in the event the magnet for activating the reed switches is misplaced or lost, the tire pressure monitoring system cannot be properly programmed after tire rotation. The magnet and reed switches are also additional components that generally increase the cost of the tire pressure monitoring system.
These problems can be overcome through the use of additional equipment or devices for use in determining tire locations. For example, multiple antenna, each associated with a particular tire, and/or specialized transmitters may be employed. Such additional equipment or devices, however, add significant cost to a tire pressure monitoring system.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method for identifying tire locations in a tire pressure monitoring system. Such a system and method would be easier and simpler, as well as less expensive than existing system and methods for identifying tire locations. Such a system and method would also provide for accurate identification of tire locations even after tire rotation, without the need for additional equipment or components.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved system and method for vehicle tire pressure monitoring that provide for recognition of tire location.
According to the present invention, then, in a system for remote monitoring of tire pressure in a vehicle having a plurality of tires, each tire having a location, a system is provided for identifying tire location. The system comprises a plurality of tire monitors, each monitor for mounting in one of the plurality of tires, each monitor comprising a sensor for sensing tire pressure, a transmitter for transmitting a signal representative of the sensed tire pressure, and a sensor for sensing an impact to the tire and for actuating the transmitter to transmit a tire pressure signal in response thereto. The system further comprises a receiver for mounting on-board the vehicle for receiving the tire pressure signals transmitted by the transmitters, and a controller for mounting on-board the vehicle and to be provided in communication with the receiver, the controller for processing tire pressure signals received by the receiver and conveying tire pressure and location information to a user. When the vehicle is stationary, each of the plurality of tires is struck in a preselected sequence so that, for each tire, the impact sensor actuates the transmitter to transmit a tire pressure signal and each received tire pressure signal is automatically associated with one of the plurality of tire locations.
Also according to the present invention, in a system for remote monitoring of tire pressure in a vehicle having a plurality of tires, each tire having a location, a method is provided for identifying tire location. The method comprises providing a plurality of tire monitors, each monitor for mounting in one of the plurality of tires, each monitor comprising a sensor for sensing tire pressure, a transmitter for transmitting a signal representative of the sensed tire pressure, and a sensor for sensing an impact to the tire and for actuating the transmitter to transmit a tire pressure signal in response thereto. The method further comprises providing a receiver for mounting on-board the vehicle for receiving the tire pressure signals transmitted by the transmitters, and providing a controller for mounting on-board the vehicle and to be provided in communication with the receiver, the controller for processing tire pressure signals received by the receiver and conveying tire pressure and location information to a user. When the vehicle is stationary, each of the plurality of tires is struck in a preselected sequence so that, for each tire, the impact sensor actuates the transmitter to transmit a tire pressure signal and each received tire pressure signal is automatically associated with one of the plurality of tire locations.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, in a system for remote monitoring of tire pressure in a vehicle having a plurality of tires, each tire having a location, a system is provided for identifying tire location. The system comprises a plurality of tire monitors, each monitor for mounting in one of the plurality of tires, each monitor comprising a sensor for sensing tire pressure, a transmitter for transmitting a signal representative of the sensed tire pressure, and a sensor for sensing an impact to the tire and for actuating the transmitter to transmit a tire pressure signal in response thereto. The system further comprises a receiver for mounting on-board the vehicle for receiving the tire pressure signals transmitted by the transmitters, and a controller for mounting on-board the vehicle and to be provided in communication with the receiver, the controller for processing tire pressure signals received by the receiver and for conveying tire pressure information to a user. To identify a tire location associated with a low tire pressure indiction conveyed by the controller, at least one tire is struck when the vehicle is stationary so that the associated impact sensor actuates the associated transmitter and, if the associated tire pressure signal transmitted represents a low tire pressure, the controller conveys confirmatory information that the at least one tire struck has low pressure.
Also according to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, in a system for remote monitoring of tire pressure in a vehicle having a plurality of tires, each tire having a location, a method is provided for identifying tire location. The method comprises providing a plurality of tire monitors, each monitor for mounting in one of the plurality of tires, each monitor comprising a sensor for sensing tire pressure, a transmitter for transmitting a signal representative of the sensed tire pressure, and a sensor for sensing an impact to the tire and for actuating the transmitter to transmit a tire pressure signal in response thereto. The method further comprises providing a receiver for mounting on-board the vehicle for receiving the tire pressure signals transmitted by the transmitters, and providing a controller for mounting on-board the vehicle and to be provided in communication with the receiver, the controller for processing tire pressure signals received by the receiver and for conveying tire pressure information to a user. To identify a tire location associated with a low tire pressure indiction conveyed by the controller, at least one tire is struck when the vehicle is stationary so that the associated impact sensor actuates the associated transmitter and, if the associated tire pressure signal transmitted represents a low tire pressure, the controller conveys confirmatory information that the at least one tire struck has low pressure.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.